Mi querido hokage
by nicol.ramoscheca
Summary: Obito ha cambiado mucho al crecer ,tanto que se ha convertido en hokage por la renuncia de su rubio sensei, ahora se presenta un problema en su vida amorosa, un ambu que lo ama y desea, pero eso no es todo, el sigue enamorado de kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Obito había sido nombrado hokage hace como 6 meses , después de que minato renunciara para estar mas tiempo con su familia eh hijo , el pequeño Naru pensó obito con una media sonrisa , mientras seguía leyendo varios documentos .

Miro el calendario y vio que se acercaba el cumpleaños de rin , cumpliría 22 , ella era la mayor de entre kakashi y el ya que ellos dos tenían 21 .

Se preguntaba que le daría a su amiga la medico ninja y claro secretaria .

Obito pensó en ello cuando rin entro .

-obito te vine a dejar los papeles de los próximos chunin seleccionados de la aldea-menciono poniendo un montón de papeles en la mesa

-a muchas gracias rin , ¿ya los clasificaste?-pregunto

-claro , solo tienes que revisar unos pocos , los que marque con rojo que son los mas calificados y también estos papeles de los ambus -le paso otros documentos mas

-uff, esto esta eterno –dijo obito tratando de mantener la cordura y no arrancarse los cabellos

-obito ya es tarde, porque no los revisas otro día-dijo al chica preocupada

-tengo que hacerlo hoy rin, mañana tengo otras ocupaciones-dijo con notable cansancio y ojeras

-obito, como tu amiga te recomiendo que descanses, solo mírate un día mas sin dormir y te desmayaras –le recrimino

-pero rin…-dijo obito

-no y no hace como 3 días que te quedas en la oficina con estos malditos papeles , por favor descansa por tu bien estas demasiado cansado , temo que un día de estos te encontremos muerto entre pilas de documentos-dramatizo un poco

-no te preocupes rin estoy de maravilla-dijo sonriendo –con una o dos horas que duerma me recuperare

-hay obito se nota que no sabes mentir –dijo rin resignada-bien si tu lo dices espero verte mejor mañana y si no es así yo mismo te llevo a rastras a dormir

-lo que tu digas-dijo obito

-bueno me voy debo ir a ver a iruka-dijo sonrojándose un poco

-¿hoy?¿a estas horas?...¿que van a hacer tortolos?-le pico un poco obito

-bu…bueno es que hoy tengo una cita con el en un restaurante-dijo tratando de guardar la calma

-que genial , iruka es buena persona–le sonrió

-si –la sonrisa de rin parecía iluminada

-¿oye has visto a kakashi últimamente?-le pregunto

-si , esta bien ¿por?-le pregunto

-por nada-respondió

-oye ¿y tu óbito ya tienes novia o alguna pretendiente?-le dijo también de forma molestosa y amigable

-pretendientes tengo ,pero estoy muy ocupado no puedo tener una novia a menos que ella trabaje aquí-menciono

-a entiendo, lo siento…-le dijo rin apenada

-no esta bien ,no te preocupes, mejor no te quito tiempo ve con tu novio-le guiño un ojo

-gracias óbito hasta mañana-dijo rin girándose y saliendo, pero antes de salir se viro y le dijo a óbito –por favor duerme hoy –le pidió

-vale ok-obito hiso un ademan con la mano para que esta estuviera tranquila, rin sonrió y salió de la oficina

Óbito siguió arreglando papeles hasta que la luz de su oficina se fue y la ventana se abrió fuertemente óbito la cero , luego una sombra se puso atrás de el óbito se viro quedando frente a un ambu .

-¿a sucedido algo?, ¿Qué deseas?-le dijo

-lo deseo a usted hogake- sama-dio con voz seductora y comenzando a acorralar al uchiha

-¡¿eh?!– obito pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo y dijo-déjese de bromas y dígame para lo que vino.

El ambu se coloco nuevamente atrás del hogake , apuntando con un kunai al cuello de obito mientras bajaba la mano por el pecho de obito-no sabes quien soy yo , soy uchiha óbito el hokage de konoha –dijo óbito en tono amenazante.

Obito se giro rápidamente y saco su kunai comenzando a pelear con el ambu que lo esquivaba como si nada , el ambu lo paralizo y dijo-soy un ambu y los hokages no pueden lastimar a un ambu ¿cierto?-obito se puso tenso, el debía acatar los reglamentos , no le podía ni tocar un pelo a menos que el fuera de otra aldea cosa que no lo era.

el pobre de óbito detuvo su ataque ,no lo podía lastimar solo tenia que hacer lo que el dijera pues ya ni que ,estúpidas reglas , este tipo me esta acosando y no lo puedo lastimar por el mínimo hecho de que el es ambu pensaba el hokage cabreado , luego de un rato noto como el ambu lo tomo de la cintura y lo empujo fuertemente votándolo al sillón ,haciéndolo sentar de una , le vendo los ojos y le amaro las manos

el ambu le empezaba a bajar el pantalón , y obito trato de darle fuertes patadas , pero el ambu lo retenía y ni se mosqueaba con el hecho de que le patease-¡suélteme!-le exigió

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le pregunto de forma mordaz y enojada

-soy alguien que esta muy cerca de ti…-dijo de forma misteriosa

Óbito se estremeció, alguien cercano a el , pero eso era imposible el no pensaba que nadie en su sano juicio le haría eso -¿ que…que quieres de mi?

-quiero tener sexo contigo-dijo alzando un poco su mascara mientras se relamía los labios , diciendo eso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¡¿Qué?!- le grito histérico.

-si lo que oíste-dijo con simpleza

-suéltame de una vez , ¿quien diablos te crees para hacerme esto?, ¿que demonios pretendes con esto?-pregunto confundido y con rabia

-no te diré quien soy y no pretendo nada con esto- termino de decir eso , se acerco al asustado hokage y lo beso en los labios colando su lengua dándole un apasionado beso .

-mn… para por favor aléjate de mi – dijo en un susurro

El beso que le dio el ambu se le hacia muy conocido era como su primer beso… ese tacto

-mn… para por favor …-susurro el hokage pero el ambu lo volvió a besar .

Cualquier pensamiento en la cabeza del uchiha voló al sentir esas manos recorrer su cuerpo sin pudor

-de…¡DETENTE !-chillo tratando de zafarse del agarre del ambu el cual solo lo volvió a presionar contra su cuerpo .

-mnh...-sonrisa

- ….¡suéltame! -dijo con terror mientras desviaba su rostro del ambu ,el cual se acerco a su oído y susurro-eres ...tan sexi y lindo ….-le decía en tono lascivo.

Obito abrió sus ojos asustado mientras las lagrimas dudaban en salir de sus posos negros ,el ambu fue besando con suavidad el cuello blanco del hokage –eres tan lindo …..-pronuncio el ambu

-suéltame….-en aquel instante obito se sentía débil , primero no podía hacer nada por las malditas reglas, segundo se sentía realmente tonto al ver la diferencia de rango ,el era un hokage por el amor de dios y ese era un ambu , tercero su cuerpo no quería ser de nadie …que no fuera…que no fuera, qué caso tenia en pensar eso si su amor era un imposible, si su amor nunca iba a existir, kakashi…pensó obito mientras las imágenes del hatake venían a su mente ,su cuerpo se retorció tratando de zafarse del nudo que tenia en las manos pero era inútil realmente el nudo estaba bien hecho y el no tenia escapatoria.

-te…te lo ordeno suéltame…-logro susurrar de la forma mas tranquila q hubiera hecho

-no…no sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con esto …con tenerte …solo para mi-dijo el ambu

-sabes…..podrás tener mi cuerpo ,pero nunca mi corazón ,ni mis pensamientos tenlo bien en cuenta -dijo de forma clara y fuerte

-de alguna forma….lograre tener todo eso, hokage –sama….-dijo con un leve ronroneo

Y sin pensarlo dos veces paso otra vez sus manos por el cuerpo del menor , el cual se estremecía por ese contacto tratando de liberarse, inútilmente ,el ambu seguía acariciando esa bien formada piel , acariciando y tocando ,levantando rápidamente la camisa de obito , mas sin haberla quitado del todo , dejando a la vista el pecho blanquecino de obito y esos pezones rosados a los cuales toco y apretó entre sus dedos , provocando jadeos y gemidos al hokage q seguía tratando de zafarse con desesperación

El ambu seguía paseando sus manos hasta llegar al pantalón y bajárselo de una junto con el bóxer dejando a la vista una hermosa y excitante imagen que lo prendió de una

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a abajar la mano por el vientre del uchiha el cual pataleaba y movía sus piernas , en ese instante al sentir el rose de las manos del contrario obito arqueo eróticamente su espalda, jadeando ,mientras ladeaba su rostro y mordía su labio inferior.

El ambu al notar la acción del menor , no hiso mas que sonreír ,se acerco levemente a los labios del hokage sin besarlo y dijo –no contengas el deseo ni los gemidos, la tortura será únicamente tuya y quiero oírte mientras te la haga …-suspiro demasiado cerca de los labios de obito el cual iba a responder algo pero sus palabras fueron cortadas ante el beso del ambu que lamio con suavidad y devoción los labios suaves de obito , este entre abrió los labios y el ambu lo aprovecho al máximo repasando con su lengua los labios del contrario , se dio paso en la boca del menor ,rosando su lengua contra la del hokage que no se movió , hiso el beso un poco mas forzado por lo que el uchiha a la fuerza tubo que comenzar a reaccionar y corresponder , jadeando a ratos y tratando de seguir el ritmo apresurado del beso que cada vez se hacia mas húmedo y caliente .

El ambu con sus manos libres comenzó a acariciar las piernas y cadera del uchiha el cual gimió por lo bajo .

Con su mano derecha bajo hasta el miembro del uchiha , obito al sentir las manos bajar , trato de cortar el beso para reclamarle al ambu pero fue inútil no podía hacer ni decir nada pues seguía siendo besado por el contrario , la mano diestra del ambu bajo hasta el miembro semi erecto y comenzó a darle suaves caricias y masajes ,obito inevitablemente se estremeció mandando lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba , al recibir esas caricias los labios del ambu se separaron del beso, obito susurro como pudo mientras gemía aun-¡ahh¡…pare…se…lo ¡suplico¡..aahh- volvió a gemir retorciéndose contra la mano del ambu, el ninja se acerco a la oreja del hogake y dijo con la voz mas ronca y seductora que nunca haya oído –esta seguro …hogake-sama-suspiro en el oído del contrario , obito se sonrojo notoriamente .

-por..favor, ya no …maaas-articulo con dificultad

-dígame hokage – sama usted no quiere tener esto con un hombre o conmigo…-dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro –¿hum?

-sea sincero ….y no se preocupe yo no diré nada que usted no desee que salga mas allá de estas paredes , pero…-dijo-si usted no me lo dice …habrá otras formas mas convenientes de hacerle hablar –y en ese instante su mano comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro de obito el cual ya estaba erecto y lanzando un poco de liquido pre seminal facilitando así el trabajo del otro , obito empezó a gemir estrepitosamente , tratando de hacer o decir algo con lo que el contrario se detuviera , pero no sabia que hacer su mente se estaba quedando en blanco con las caricias de ese desconocido , apenas y movió sus labios húmedos para decir-contigo….-el ambu lo miro con asombro

-ósea que,¿ le gustan los hombres hogake sama? O ¿alguien en especial?-dijo mordiendo con cariño y suavidad la oreja de obito y luego lamiendo la parte trasera de la oreja y el cuello de este sacándole un suspiro que se encontraba muy cerca de los labios del contrario .

-me esta incitando muy rápido hokage-sama-menciono , para luego dar un rápido piquito , su mano que antes se encontraba dando placer al hermoso pelinegro fue bajando un poco mas hasta rosar la entrada del menor el cual dio un respingo y comenzó a temblar mas notoriamente-deténgase-ordeno , pero como antes, fue evadido por el ambu que ni se inmuto ante la orden

-responda …-pidió cortes el ambu ,comenzando a meter con delicadeza su dedo en al entrada del hokage

-n-no..aah-dijo con molestia , en ese instante el ambu no pensó dos veces, si el hokage no quería decírselo a las buenas , lo haría a las malas , metió 3 dedos de golpe en la entrada del menor el cual sollozo y volvió a arquear su espalda , la entrada de este sangro un poco , aunque seguramente ese dolor no se compararía al que sufriría luego

-hay hokage, hogake-dijo con resignación-creo que oí mal ,¿usted dijo que no?-menciono socarrón

La cadera de obito temblaba, el ambu bajo los besos desde el cuello hasta el pezón de obito , comenzando a lamerlo y chuparlo , con su mano seguía masturbándolo y con la otra le penetraba al uchiha el cual tenia un cumulo se sentimientos ahogados en su garganta, saliendo solo como gemidos de placer, y eso era lo que sentía, placer aunque no quisiera admitirlo, melancolía ,tristeza ,dolor, frustración, rabia y puro odio, por esa persona que en ese momento ni tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos ,ni que el fuese su superior, nada, solo tomaba su cuerpo ,se sentía denigrado y sucio

Sucio por no ser tocado ni amado por la persona que el deseaba, sino por un completo extraño que tomaba su cuerpo a placer de dios.

Las lamidas del contario se fueron a su otro pezón el cual lamio y mordió levemente ,provocando un sobresalto por parte del pelinegro.

-responda…-pidió

-me …agh…-gimió alto-gusta solo…un hombre…nadie ..ahh..mas-gimió un poco mas al sentir el movimiento de los dedos del ambu en su próstata ,haciéndolo delirar de placer, abrió un poco mas las piernas ,el ambu dejo de jugar con los pezones de su victima y le roso los labios , sus alientos agitados chocaban , obito sintió la necesidad de pedir por mas besos , pero no paso de sus pensamientos, el no podía denigrarse , no de esa forma, no enfrente de alguien que solo estaba teniendo sexo con el , porque eso no era otra cosa mas.

-¿quien es esa persona?-pregunto el ambu , jadeante, mientras bajaba sus pantalones y bóxer, dejando a la vista su gran miembro que empezaba a chorear liquido pre seminal como el de obito

Claro esta que el pelinegro no lo pudo ver por la venda en sus ojos.

-ahh…-gemía abriendo y cerrando sus piernas un poco ,el ambu bajo hasta colocarse entre la piernas de obito y dejo las caricias para comenzar a lamer la punta del pene de obito, chupando un poco, obito ya no sabia lo que le pasaba solo se estaba dejando llevar era demasiado para el , los dedos entraban y salían de su interior haciéndolo vibrar, una capa pequeña de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, hace rato que había dejado de fosajear haciendo mas fácil eso…

Obito se sentía húmedo , todo su cuerpo, ¿que se supone que debo hacer ?se dijo mentalmente .

El ambu dejo de lamer esta parte y comenzó a darle fogosos besos sus labios se rozaban a ratos suavemente y a otros con mas pasión y deseo.

El ambu lamio juguetonamente los labios de obito , el cual reacciono haciendo lo mismo sus leguas chocaron y el ambu hiso mas presión hay , saco sus dedos del interior del uchiha , recibiendo un gemidito de protesta del que no paso desapercibido por el ambu , desato a obito y este se aferro a su cuello, el ambu se puso entre las piernas de obito dirigiendo su miembro a la entrada de este , el cual al sentirlo de esa forma tembló, ya no intentaba alejarlo por que sabia que era inútil , lo único que le tocaba era esperar que el ambu terminara y se fuera…por lo menos luego podría sufrir sin ser visto por esa bestia…

El ambu le beso para distraerlo mientras bajaba sus manos a la cintura de obito atrayéndolo hacia el ,obito enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del otro dejándose besar , sus pechos ya estaban juntos el ambu pudo sentir la agitada respiración del otro, solo con el movimiento de su cuerpo y como sus miembros se rozaban con el movimiento de pelvis de obito, haciendo fricción uno sobre otro el ambu comenzó a acariciar el pecho de obito, el uchiha en cambio besaba un poco los labios del ambu.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que el ambu pregunto-¿Quién es esa persona que tu amas…?

Obito no respondió y corto los besos , haciendo molestar al ambu que le abrió completamente las piernas y empezó a penetrarlo , al principio despacio dejando entrar a su glande , el uchiha empezó a sollozar , poniendo sus brazos en los hombros del ambu , como tratando de detenerlo, pero no pudo pues este le tomo de las muñecas y lo separo-dime-pidió el ambu pero obito no le respondió y apretó sus manos al sillón

El ambu se canso de eso y le penetro de golpe, haciendo temblar gritar-¡aahhh! ¡para me duele ya no!- el ambu saco un poco su miembro y vio sangre, no hizo mas que sonreír sádicamente-por lo visto…soy el primero en tomarlo ¿verdad?-le volvió a penetrar una y otra vez el uchiha empezó a llorar y mojar completamente al tela que cubría sus ojos

-¡aaahhhhhhh!¡no por favor me duele ! ¡sácalo!-sollozo con el hipito que se da cuando lloras, el ambu no le importo y comenzó a penetrarlo fuertemente la entrada de obito sangraba mucho sus piernas temblaban y de su boca solo salían sollozos ahogados, el ambu bajos sus manso a los glúteos de obito comenzando a masajearlos , obito arqueo su espalda al sentir como tocaba su punto mas sensible en su interior y gimió con dolor, el ambu le beso y acallo todo sollozo mientras le penetraba mas suavemente y apretaba entre sus mansos ese hermoso trasero , sus labios se unían varias veces , el ambu trato de calmar de esa manera al uchiha sin conseguirlo pues obito no solo lloraba por que en ese momento lo violaran ….si no porque …eso era un juego …no era amor , era deseo y lujuria….lo que el hubiera deseado tener con la persona que amaba este desgraciado lo arruinaba y para molarlo mas lo había desvirgado…por el tono de voz que uso al decir _'por lo visto…soy el primero en tomarlo ¿verdad?_'seguramenete el ambu se sentía contento con eso , mientras obito se mordida los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar de la tristeza que sentía

-t…te odio…-dijo con la voz débil y cansada, el ambu frunció la ceja y dijo –yo no quiero su odio hogake-sama…-le trato de besar pero en ese instante obito le atino a dar una cachetada, el ambu ladeo el rostro y contemplo como obito recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del ambu, hasta apretar entre sus dedos el cuello del mismo queriendo ahorcarlo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo-te…odi…o-la voz del uchiha se quebró, el ambu no hizo nada cuando sintió los dedos del uchiha apretar su tráquea

-¿esta seguro que me odia ?-obito sollozo y dijo-tu…¿Por qué?...¿por que me hiciste esto?-el ambu le penetro suavemente acercándose mas al uchiha , sus rostros casi juntos , y hay lo vio.

El ambu vio como una pequeña y solitaria lagrima caía por el ojo izquierdo del hokage entre el diminuto espacio que hacia entre la venda y los ojos del hogake

-yo…-el ambu no sabia que decir para calmar el malestar del uchiha

-te odio por que no eres quien amo…por que …eres un maldito que no te importo violarme…-y mas lagrimas cayeron ,el pecho del uchiha se contraía al igual que todo su cuerpo en espasmos

-pues si no me dice quien es esa persona,¿ como quiere que me convierta en quien usted ama…?-le dijo al uchiha

-ja ja –rio con melancolía-tu jamás serás el ,…el…-sollozo

-obito…si no puedo ser esa persona que amas , por lo menos tratare de parecerme para que me ames…-dijo eso mientras tomaba con suavidad las manos de obito que le dejaron de apretar la tráquea apenas y se rozaron.

El corazón de obito se enterneció al oír esas palabras y le dijo-tu…¿serias capaz…?-no termino de decir pues fue besado dulcemente por el ambu que lo abrazo protectoramente

-solo por ti…-dijo al separarse

-¿comenzaras a tutearme? Je je –rio mientras lloraba

-si usted lo desea-el ambu sonrió mas relajado

-tonto…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-en serio eres hermoso-dijo besándole la frente, obito se sonrojo hasta las orejas-yo…-obito quería decir algo pero no sabia con exactitud que…por lo que simplemente se quedo callado

-quiero poseerte hoy y todas las noches ,y lo hare…-le dijo lamiéndole los labios, el uchiha solo dijo con inocencia-¿todas?

-todas-afirmo el ambu

-dime quien es…

-¿Qué caso tendría ? tu no eres esa persona y no te puedo amar por que eh amado a esa persona por 8 años, perdóname…-dijo de nuevo triste

-¿has estado 8 años enamorado de esa persona?-dijo sorprendido

-s…si-tartamudeo

-debe ser un maldito suertudo por tener tu amor y no darse cuenta…-dijo celosamente respirando el aroma del uchiha

-pero igualmente dime quien es-pidió

-¿para que?-dijo el uchiha

-para parecerme a el o matarlo-dijo el ambu

-¡oye!

-ja ja ja –la risa del ambu era dulce , su voz era perfecta y varonil…el uchiha solo sonrió un poco

-malo…-dijo haciendo un puchero

-je je eres adorable-dijo besándole

Obito no supo que sintió en ese beso…pero , ya no tenia miedo como antes…

Al separase el ambu le dio un piquito y se acomodo entre las piernas de obito-se...se cuidadoso , por favor-pidió aun con el dolor en su cuerpo

-lo seré…-lo atrajo mas a el y obito lo abrazo moviendo su pelvis, el ambu le penetro una y otra vez sus cuerpos producían sonidos guturales mientras la atmosfera cambiaba radicalmente, de una antes tensa a una agradable y dulce.

El ambu recorría sus manos impaciente mientras le acariciaba los costados, la espalda el pecho y le daba cortos besos haciendo al uchiha suspirar , esas manos recorriéndole le daban escalofríos de placer sus manos en cambio atraían mas al ambu para que sus labios fueran probados como el mas dulce néctar, como una necesidad y sin pensarlo ambos estaban cayendo en algo que no alcanzaban a comprender.

Entre gemidos , entre lagrimas juntando sus cuerpos mas, moviéndose al compas de sus respiraciones, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar marcando cada rincón como suyo

Estaban apunto de terminar, obito acariciaba los cabellos del contrario sintiendo la suavidad de estos , el contrario le apretaba la cadera y lo movía , obito apenas y respiraba por las estocadas del mayor que le daban una y otra vez en ese punto donde el tenia ganas de mas, el ambu le dejo chupetones en el cuello , mientras obito solo se esmeraba en hacer mas apasionado los besos ,o moviéndose al compas que marcaba el otro con su pene siendo apretado por el vientre de ambos.

Sintiendo que chorreaba y apretaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del otro, obito ya llegaba a su limite.

El ambu por otro lado se daba gusto al ver esa imagen ante sus ojos, ese cuerpo tan hermoso , fino , delicado y la vez tan fuerte siendo suyo….solo suyo…ver como el menor reaccionaba ante sus carias era un logro , seguramente el mas grande logro de su vida , ver como ahora el uchiha era el que le besaba , se sentía en la gloria, apretó entre sus manos los muslo del menor y beso el pecho ,saco su pene de la entrada del menor y arremetió fuertemente contar el mismo que dio un alarido de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo , luego empezó a masturbar al otro moviendo un poco mas su pene en la entrada del menor obito trato de abrazarle pero este se negó , salió del uchiha y lo cargo hasta el sofá que había en esa habitación lo coloco de cuatro el uchiha no entendió , el ambu fue la lamiendo la espalda del otro , obito tembló

-aahh…mmm…-agacho un poco su cabeza

-tu piel esta tan caliente…-fue bajando hasta la entrada del menor y lamio en esa zona, obito se erizo y chillo-¡n…no hagas eso!

El ambu rio y dijo-¿Por qué ?-mientras le apretaba el trasero con las manos y lo masajeaba.

-es vergonzoso…¿no…?-

-no lo es…-le volvió a lamer y obito jadeo contra el sofá.

-¿Quién es?-dijo el ambu .

-ahh…-en ese momento el ambu dejo de lamerlo y apego su cuerpo húmedo al del otro que temblaba, le acaricio los brazos , le beso la nuca de la cabeza lo sostuvo mientras apretaba entre sus manos el glande del otro que daba gemiditos por lo que le hacían-

-ahh…ahh,cre…o que me correré…-las manos del ambu apretaron las otras manos y hundió su pene en la entrada del menor haciendo que obito se corriera…

-aahh-su voz sonó dulce a los oídos del contrario, el ambu vio como el semen del otro manchaba el sofá, y rio

-¿de…que ….te ríes?-pregunto cansado

-nunca pensé que tomar tu virginidad fuera tan agradable- sonrió seductoramente pero el otro no le vio , pese a eso se sonrojo por sus palabras-eres muy sensible por eso me agrado poseerte…-se lamio los labios y mordió la oreja de obito , ya que el uchiha estaba complacido el comenzó a moverse en el cuerpo del mas pequeño para encontrar el placer , daba estocabas certeras una y otra vez , obito solo se dejo y oía la voz del otro y como gemía, unas pocas estocadas fueron necesarias para que el anbu se corriera en su interior y obito ahogo un gemido al cubrirse la boca.

¡dios el semen del otro de había hecho sentir tan…tan…excitado !, pero no lo dijo se sentía apenado por todo aquello, sus piernas temblaban, pudo sentir el aliento del otro chocar cansado contra su cuello-ahh…-el ambu salió del menor y giro el cuerpo de este para que quedara boca arriba y lo vio , el menor tenia una pequeña erección.

Obito trato de cerrar las piernas inútilmente seguía tapando su boca , el ambu le miro sonriente.

-¿quieres otro ronda?-obito negó con la cabeza…aun que eso no ayudo el ambu le tomo de las manos y las separo le beso pausadamente moviendo sus labios, separándolos apenas.

-tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa-se ergio y con el dedo índice repasaba el pecho del menor hasta llegar al pene de este poner el dedo encima, obito dio un respingo y dijo

-no…ya tuviste lo que querías , te lo pido , vete-la voz del menor no sonaba convincente

-¿estas seguro?-acerco un poco su excitado miembro al de otro, restregándolos-¿y que opinas ahora?-movió su pelvis

-¡ah!-gimió y se maldijo mentalmente por eso, ¿Por qué esas caricias le ponían al limite?, varias beses estuvo apunto de hacer _eso_ con varias personas pero ninguna le excito como para entregarle su virginidad y ahora este ambu le ponía a mil y el se sentía idiotizado por eso.

Solo una vez pudo sentir ese ardor en todo su cuerpo y fue cuando imaginaba las manos del peli plata encima de su cuerpo , pero eso era imposible , kakashi nunca le amaría, y nunca lo vería como el se lo había imaginado, se tapo la boca de nuevo .

Al ambu no le importo esa acción se seguía restregando contra el otro que inconscientemente también lo hacia.

-antes de continuar hogake –sama, ¿me podrías decir quien es la persona que amas?-obito dejo de moverse y negó con la cabeza, el uchiha espero un grito o alguna muestra de enojo del ambu pero solo oyó como este decía

-bien si no es hoy…tal vez otro día será-y apretó los dos penes en su mano, masturbándolos al mismo tiempo-hyaa…mmm…-

-¿le gusta?-comenzaba a acariciarlos y apretarlos mas, obito se tapo la boca de nuevo, la mano del ambu subía y bajaba por los miembros de ambos –se siente bien ¿verdad?-apretó el glande de ambos, obito cerro sus ojos fuertemente ambos arquearon sus espaldas, el placer que le daba el ambu no tenia comparación, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo…

Esa mano tersa y firme acariciaba su parte baja arrebatándole mas que un suspiro.

El ambu se sentía también excitado pero no quería apurar las cosas aun faltaban horas para que amaneciera y en ese tiempo aprovecharía todo lo que quisiera.

Obito también decidió ayudarlo y ambos se masturbaban ,sus respiraciones se encontraba una sobre otra y el ambu no hacia mas que contemplar los labios del otro , mientras se mordía los suyos propios , era un deseo incontenible que ahora ambos tenían…por complacerse.

Obito le empujo contra el sofá y el ambu quedo echado boca arriba, obito se le coloco encima y comenzó a acariciar su miembro mas despierto y adolorido-hogake –sama ¿Qué…?-

Obito le beso tiernamente y levanto un poco su cadera quedando el miembro del ambu en el aire debajo de los muslos del menor

El ambu ya vio la intención del otro y sonrió, le acaricio el pecho y dijo-aun no estas acostumbrado mañana te dolerá-advirtió, pero obito no hizo cazo y dijo-quiero ser yo el que marque el ritmo…tu eres un tosco…-le reprendió

El ambu le miro curiosos y dijo-¿harías esto con alguien mas?-

-solo con la persona que amo-

-¿entonces por que lo haces conmigo?-

-esto no es una opción contigo , te dije que no quería hacerlo…-sollozo, el ambu le miro preocupado

-hogake…-

-pero en vista que no tengo opción es mejor hacerlo de este modo a que tu me tomes a la fuerza-dijo molesto

-¿aun no lo entiendes cierto?

-¿Qué?-dijo irritado

-nunca lo hubiera hecho a la fuerza…-

-no te creo-

-¿Por qué?-

-hace rato no fuiste así…, fuiste tosco y me penetraste sin cuidado-las lagrimas volvieron….-no te importo que te dijera que pararas –

-hoga…-

-ni te importo saber que amaba a alguien ni que me dolía por que nunca lo hice con otra persona…,hasta te burlaste cuando me sacaste sangre…-el pecho de obito se contrajo , la tela volvió a humedecerse y antes de que obito continuara el ambu tomo el rostro del contrario entre sus manos y lo acerco lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca

-perdóname…-su voz sonaba realmente arrepentida

-…-sollozo

-no quise lastimarte así ¿me disculpas?-

-no lo podre hacer-

-pero…-

-solo terminemos por hoy ¿si?-aunque el ambu se lo pidiese eso era algo imposible….perdonar a un violador que no te respeto era algo imperdonable para el uchiha y mucho mas cuanto se trataba de su cuerpo y corazón….

Esto solo es sexo, dijo su mente y solo eso seria…aunque luego tal vez el mismo cambiaria de parecer respecto al ambu cuando lo conociera

-de acuerdo-

en ese momento el uchiha comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro del ambu…


	2. Dolor

Aclaro que Obito no sufrio el accidente en el que casi muere, es normal y esta bien.

A la mañana siguiente obito amaneció completamente devastado y molido por lo que paso ayer, reviso la habitación, todo parecía normal…, se vistió lentamente , tratando de no moverse mucho…aun le dolía la cadera y los muslos, se paro adolorido sintiendo ese dolor punzante en su espalda baja, camino como puedo casi cojeando y con una mano en su espalda al escritorio.

_Regresare mañana hogake-sama._

Obito tembló en cólera y golpeo frustrado la mesa-hijo de puta…-maldijo entre dientes a ese infeliz.

Miro la mesa en la que se encontraban los papeles que ayer no termino de revisar viendo sorprendido que estaban sellados y con anotaciones. Al parecer el ambu los reviso, verifico si estaban bien y quedo mudo, todo estaba excelente, se puso a revisar con detalle uno tras otro los papeles y todo estaba bien.

-por lo menos me ayudo con el papeleo-suspiro con pesadez, aun sentía el cuerpo pegajoso , debo tomar un baño pensó.

Salió de la oficina y se fue a su casa, debían ser las 6 de la mañana…tenia que estar en el trabajo a las 7, y se acostó a dormir a las…

_A las…_

-demonios ¿ a que hora me quede inconsciente?-medito un poco sintiendo un sudor frio caerle por la frente y parte del rostro, sus labios se sintieron secos y se los lamio apenas-¿Cuántas putas horas lo hicimos?-fue su otra pregunta, sintiendo en el fondo de su mente que no quería saberlo , ni recordarlo…

Entro a su cuarto y vio las escaleras que conectaban a la planta de arriba , no quería subir las gradas , temía que si lo hacia no volvería caminar nunca pero allá se encontraba la ducha caliente, en cambio abajo la ducha helada…

-ducha caliente o ducha helada-pensó, cerrando sus ojos, pero luego sintió de nuevo el dolor por sus partes bajas-ducha helada…-tembló de solo pensarlo.

Y entro al baño, sacándose la rota y sintiendo el chorro helado recorrerle , dio un respingo de principio pero luego su piel ya no sintió el helado que le congelaba , se ducho rápido para no coger luego una hipotermia ,no quería preocupar mas a rin de lo que ya estaba.

Se termino de duchar y se vistió fue a la cocina y se tomo un café bien cargado , antes de salir fue al baño y a verse en el espejo se sorprendió

-en serio tengo ojeras….-dijo viéndose en el reflejo , ¿Cómo era que minato sensei se encontraba reluciente cuando estaba de hogake?, para ser francos el no lo sabia, suspiro y salió de su casa era cuarto para las 7 debía llegar rápido , camino tranquilo en vista de que no podía correr, hoy tenia que ir al país de la lluvia , debía de hacer un tratado con el hogake de allá y la inauguración de un puente, solo rogaba a Dios el que no le dejara dormido mientras el otro hogake hablara.

Llego por una calle que casi no era transitada y hay vio a una pequeña que miraba a un árbol alto, impaciente, daba brinquitos, la pequeña le dio curiosidad, pero no se le acerco quería ver que pasaba, la niña se quedo quieta en un momento y chillo alegre, kakashi bajo del árbol, con un pequeño gatito en la mano, era eso…pensó embobado el uchiha, viendo la tierna imagen, la niña le pidió al hatake que se bajara a su altura y el peli plata lo hizo, la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento y se fue feliz, mientras kakashi movía la mano en signo de despedida.

-kakashi…-sin darse tiempo , sus pies se movieron solas para estar cerca del hatake .

El peli blanco lo vio y se paro –obito ,¿Cómo estas?-su pose era relajada.

-bien ¿y tu?-

-se puede decir que bien , ¿Cómo esta el trabajo de hogake?-

-eh…-

_El cuerpo del menor temblaba con las ultimas estocadas…se sentía delirar , sus labios chocaron contra los del contrario y antes de que se quedara inconsciente, solo escucho-te amo…-su corazón se contrajo y no fue capaz de responder-regresare mañana hogake-sama-_

-excelente-dijo sonriendo falsamente , cosa que se le noto clarito, pese a eso kakashi no quiso hacerle ningún cuestionamiento.

-bien…,obito ¿te puedo invitar a comer?-dijo directo kakashi aunque por dentro estaba impaciente, obito se sorprendió por la invitación pero solo puedo asentir y desviarle la mirada sonrojado, esperando que kakashi no notara eso , kakashi lo acompaño hasta la torre de hogake iban conversando de todo tipo de cosas y riendo, se sentía realmente alegre por el ver a kakashi, hace mucho que no sabia de el y su trabajo para ser sinceros no le ayudaba mucho, hubo un momento en que la charla termino, obito regreso a ver a kakashi el cual le miraba el cuello…

-obito…¿Qué es esto?-dijo tocando el cuello de este y moviéndole un poco la camiseta negra.

-…-se petrifico , _los chupetones, _retrocedió torpemente evitando que kakashi le siguiera viendo.

-no es nada ,ya me debo ir -dijo de manera molesta y deprimente, salió corriendo sin importarle el dolor que en ese momento sentía-nos vemos luego-le dijo lejos.


End file.
